


His

by misspeachykeen



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining, Porn With Plot, Romance, idek, unbetad, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspeachykeen/pseuds/misspeachykeen
Summary: "The dark haired man loathed himself. He knew if everything that happened was made public, the consequences would be severe. He hated that that horrifying thought didn’t change how he felt about Taekwoon – what he wanted to do to the man, to appreciate him.Wonshik had already given the Prince his life, but it still didn’t seem to be enough. He wanted to give Taekwoon his worship, his body, his soul, his…love.He was fucked, Wonshik then realized."Or, the Wontaek historical au no one asked for





	His

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the 9,000+ words that were completely unnecessary :)

 

 

It was a warm and sunny mid-July morning, and Wonshik was spending the day like any other, by his prince’s side.

 

His highness’ workroom was cool and refreshing compared to the high temperatures on the outside. Wonshik maintained his usual standing position in between the prince’s desk and the enormously wide bookshelf that covered the wall behind him. He was stiff and on guard as always – it was his job, after all.

 

The young prince sat slumped over his mahogany wooden desk, busying himself with his daily customary responsibilities. He had stripped his sophisticated navy blue mess uniform’s blazer earlier, leaving it to hang off the back of his firm red cushioned chair.

 

He now wore just the bottom of his mess uniform and a simple white dress shirt, tucked in correctly but wrinkled in multiple places. The prince didn’t even bother putting on a restrictive tie or bow - his appearance was improper, with the way he left the two top buttons of his shirt unfastened. A patch of his porcelain defined collarbone peeked through, to which his faithful guard politely ignored.

 

The rest of their morning continued as is, quiet while they focused on their given tasks. It wasn’t until after lunch, did things get rowdy, courtesy of the prince’s second older sister, princess Soyoung.

 

The well-kept woman burst through the double doors – the corridor guards looking flustered. Wonshik pitied them as he knew firsthand that they couldn’t stop the princess even if they were ordered to by the king himself.

 

The prince sighed as he gave his sister, who glared at him head on in frustration, a bored look. “Is there something I can help you with?” he asked, in his normal soft respectful tone.

 

The older woman crossed her arms as she scoffed. “Are you really going to pretend and act like you don’t know the reason I’m here, Taekwoon?”

 

The latter merely blinked and titled his head in feign confusion. His sister seethed.

 

“How long do you plan on remaining unwed? You’re already twenty-six, for Heaven’s sake! The prince of Sweden already had three children by the age of twenty-two!”

 

Another sigh left the young prince, but his expression remained stoic. “So?”

 

“So, your country thinks you’re a laughingstock!” The princess spat, which was really far from the truth.

 

The prince has been loved by his citizens since his birth – as he was the only boy and youngest amongst his three siblings. After he took on his destined role at the age of thirteen, he was overwhelmingly respected and admired.

 

Wonshik felt extremely honored to be appointed as his bodyguard, and took great pride in getting to know the prince on a more personal level, as a friend.

 

However, he knew that the citizens were worried for their leader. They believed the man was timid despite his kind front, and thought that he would never marry. They wished for him to be happy, to build a healthy family with a loving and loyal wife – and the idea brought a dreadful feeling to the pit of Wonshik’s stomach.

 

“Fine, since you won’t meet up with any of the girls I offered, then I’ll just bring them to you.” The princess smirked in triumph at the sight of her younger brother’s blank expression faltering into a small frown.

 

“Please, do not bring them to the palace,” the prince sighed.

 

“Too late, I’ve already sent out the invitations and picked out a new ball dress. It’s in two days from now, so prep yourself while you still can!”

 

With that, the princess took her graceful exit, leaving an annoyed prince and his distraught guard behind in silence.

 

*

 

The night of the ball, both the prince and his guard dreaded going downstairs.

 

Taekwoon had never been fond of big social gatherings, especially ones revolved around him. His sister told him that it was a simple party for friends and family. To him, it seemed more like a matchmaking event.

 

Reluctantly, the young prince made his entrance through the palace’s main ball room. The large double doors were open for all – music and the stomping of footwear against the wooden floors could be heard from miles away. Each tapping movement fueled Taekwoon’s anxiety, along with the boisterous sounds of laughter and chatter.

 

His guard noticed this, and hated not being able to comfort him.

 

Instead, all Wonshik could do was follow his prince’s lead, as the latter was bombarded with persons who were excited to be in his company. Taekwoon humored them, somehow winding up in a conversation with an ironically filthy looking aristocrat.

 

The middle aged man fawned over the prince and his appearance. The open and proud compliments made Taekwoon uncomfortable as he shyly laughed it off.

 

Wonshik would’ve agreed with the man if he didn’t seem so creepy.

 

For him, he has always known the prince to be beautiful. Tonight, there was no difference, as his leader shined just as bright under the ball room’s chandelier lighting. However, like this, Wonshik could not say a thing. That’s why it angered him that the filthy man was shamelessly showering his prince with tender words. He was silently thankful their conversation was interjected by a server.

 

Taekwoon accepted a glass of champagne from the tray the waiter offered. The fact that he needed alcohol to continue with the night was unspoken, but obvious to Wonshik.

 

A few minutes go by and Soyoung finds her brother, just to introduce him to a woman.

 

“This is Jung Eunji, the daughter of Nobleman Jung Yunho, father’s faithful aide and right hand man.”

 

The young woman bowed respectfully in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, prince Taekwoon,” she smiled, courteous.

 

She was the image of the perfect gal - beautiful, well-mannered, clean, and from a wealthy family. There was none who wasn’t smitten.

 

The prince gave her a sheepish grin as his sister practically forced the pair onto the dance floor, where everyone was preparing their stance for the waltz.

 

Wonshik remained on the sidelines with the princess who was cooing at the sight.

 

“I think he likes her,” she smirked, feeling accomplished. When she received no response, she narrowed her eyes at Wonshik. “Why the long face? Are you jealous, perhaps?”

 

The man held back a bitter chuckle. “I apologize; I did not realize I was making such an expression, your majesty.”

 

Soyoung’s brows furrowed as she eyed the guard up and down. “You’re stiff as always, Wonshik. You’ve been by my brother’s side for too long. Don’t you know how to have fun?”

 

Wonshik’s lips did quirk then. “Me being this way has nothing to do with being by the prince’s side. He paved and guided my life when I had nothing, and I will return the favor for however long he wishes.”

 

The princess hummed. “Even after he creates a family?”

 

“Yes,” the guard replied without hesitation.

 

Soyoung grinned. She was impressed by his loyalty. “I admire your way of thinking, but if you continue to live for someone else, you will never know how to live for yourself.”

 

The woman’s words shot through Wonshik’s mind. He didn’t understand why she was telling him this.

 

“Would you like me to introduce you to someone, Wonshik?”

 

The latter nearly chocked on air. “That is not necessary.”

 

The princess snickered as she spotted the tips of the guard’s ears turn red. “You sure? Believe it or not, there are plenty of nobleman’s daughters that are interested in a man in uniform. They also find the thought of doing something forbidden intriguing.”

 

“Your majesty, please,” Wonshik practically begged before he turned into a tomato. The princess just laughed.

 

At that moment, the dance ended, and the prince returned, along with his acquaintance.

 

“I thank you for an enjoyable time,” he smiled softly. “You are a talented dancer.”

 

Eunji bowed and mirrored the other’s expression. “Not as talented as you, your highness. You danced with such grace.”

 

Wonshik refrained the want to cringe, while the princess was practically already planning their wedding in her head.

 

“I apologize in advance, but I must excuse myself,” the prince said, and Wonshik immediately picked up on his discomfort.

 

“Oh…I see,” Eunji appeared disappointed, but hid it with a polite tight lipped smile.

 

Before the princess could question him, her brother was already fast walking out the room and towards the stairs, with Wonshik following closely behind.

 

“Is there something wrong, your highness?” the guard asked once they were alone on the second floor. He grew worried when the prince didn’t reply, but instead dropped to the ground, as if every muscle in his legs had stopped functioning all together.

 

“Prince Taekwoon!” Wonshik was by his side in less than a second.

 

Taekwoon’s right hand grasped for the white rails that were connected to the stairs. The party continued on below, oblivious to what was happening above them. The prince’s other hand met the collar of his formal wear, tugging at the restraining black skinny tie. It was suffocating.

 

At the age of thirteen, Jung Taekwoon took over the role of a leader. However, before that, he was bred from royalty and trained to become a dominant ruler. From combat skills to elegant mannerism, he was always taught to be the best, or at least to be better than most.

 

With such requirements and a new title also came with mixed feelings.

 

“To the people, there is no such thing as a good or bad leader,” his father would say. “You will have both admirers and enemies.”

 

Therefore, at the young age of ten, Taekwoon was taught the art of distinguishing the different types of poison. It was his duty to attend private classes, read, experiment, and clarify the various classifications until his senses would never fail him when in danger.

 

However, after all that, nothing seemed to prepare the prince for this moment.

 

There was a burning sensation deep within his chest like no other. It traveled and spread throughout his body, enveloping him from the inside out in waves of wretched heats. This was something Taekwoon had never experienced before. It ached to the very core, hot and suffocating to the point where the clothes on his back felt like small prickles of spikes. He wanted them off.

 

Wonshik knew he had to do something when the prince sloppily undid his tie and let it carelessly fall to the floor. With one last look over his surroundings, making sure there was no one around, the guard swept Taekwoon into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

 

The young prince gasped at the action, his hand reaching up for Wonshik’s broad shoulder as he studied the guard’s stone expression. His sight became blurry as he rested his heavy head against his aide’s chest.

 

Before he knew it, Wonshik had carried him back to his room, and gently laid him on the silks of his mattress. The man had always been too careful with him.

 

What Taekwoon would usually consider to be soft and comfortable was now painful and unbearable against his sensitive skin. He frowned with a groan as he arched his head into his pillow, his styled blonde locks coming undone with each messy movement.

 

Wonshik remained standing, but peered over the prince with concern. “Your highness, what caused you to become like this?”

 

“Champagne,” Taekwoon managed through sharp pants.

 

He was too careless - too frustrated with his sister to pay attention. It was a shitty mistake, and now he felt like he was burning in hell for it.

 

The other fumed at the thought of someone causing his leader harm. He hated himself for letting this happen – for not protecting the man. Now, the prince was in pain, and it was all his fault.

 

Just as he was about to leave to find the waiter from earlier, Taekwoon gripped his wrist, holding onto him weakly, but just enough for him to stay.

 

“It hurts,” the blonde haired man muttered, his voice softer than usual. Wonshik pitied him.

 

“Where, your highness?” he asked, as he sat beside the other on the bed.

 

The latter moved Wonshik’s wrist, dragging it lower, until the guard’s hand found the growing bulge below his prince’s belt. He gasped audibly, and tore his wrist out of the other’s loose grip. He backed away from the bed, horrified as through his hazy mind he could have sworn the prince whimpered.

 

“Y-Your highness,” he stammered, questioning his sanity.

 

“Please…”

 

Wonshik ran a tremoring hand through his short raven bangs. “My - Your highness, you’re not in your right mind…”

 

Said man let out a shaky sigh. “I know, but I am still me, and this…is the only way.”

 

The guard was still hesitant. How could he dare touch the prince? To take advantage of him?

 

“Please…help me, Wonshik,” Taekwoon’s voice quivered as tears began to form at the pink rims of his dark brown orbs.

 

There was no choice left for Wonshik. He could not bear to let the prince suffer anymore.

 

The guard exhaled nervously as he was by his prince’s side once again, urging the man to sit up. Taekwoon did, and let the other unbutton his suit jacket, letting the black material meet the dark velvet carpet. Relief swam over him as Wonshik began to unfasten the buttons of his pearl dress shirt, slowly revealing his flushed bare skin. Taekwoon felt sorry for the man – he knew everything was happening too fast – for the both of them.

 

The prince couldn’t find it in himself to stay sorry, however - not in this state. He wanted nothing more but for Wonshik to strip him down to nothing, to give him sweet release. He wondered for a brief moment if he would feel the same without being under the influence of whatever drug he was given.

 

Wonshik’s fingers finally undid the last button, but he didn’t remove the shirt. Instead, he found the other’s belt, unbuckling it and letting it meet the floor next.

 

He rested his hands at the waistband of Taekwoon’s black slacks, looking up at the latter for permission to continue. As expected, the blonde gave it to him – lifting his hips to help Wonshik shed the most confining clothing.

 

Taekwoon let his head fall back against the pillows as a shiver ran through him. His lower waist was now bare, alive, and sensitive – especially when the air hit his throbbing member.

 

Wonshik gulped at the sight. He’s the first to see the Prince, his leader, and old friend, like this. Wanting to be the last – he pushed that thought away as he tended to the other’s needs.

 

His calloused hand gently wrapped around the twitching erection that curved against Taekwoon’s strong abdomen. They both gasped at the touch – Wonshik was still questioning reality as he started to stroke the hard cock at an agonizing pace. The prince was having none of this as he thrusted up into Wonshik’s hand, causing the latter to tighten his hold.

 

Taekwoon whimpered, his left hand finding a pillow to claw at while the other stayed by his side, nails biting into the mattress sheets. His eyes were tightly shut, but his mouth was gaping – he looked like the picture of ecstasy, and Wonshik had barely touched him.

 

The latter worked the prince’s slick arousal carefully but firmly, smearing the pre-cum that oozed from the tip down its shaft. The substance made good lubrication as he tightened his grip, earning a throaty moan. Wonshik bit back the low groan he wanted to let out in response. Instead, he increased his working pace – eyes glued to Taekwoon’s fucked expression. More moans left the latter, this time louder, nearly melodic.

 

They were cries of pleasure that Wonshik was giving him. The guard buried that thought - this scene - in the back of his mind. With only a few more vigorous pumps, the prince was shaking with a violent spasm as he came hard – streaks of his semen painting his already pale skin.

 

The other could only watch in awe as Taekwoon collapsed onto the mattress, his body melting into the plush silk sheets. He was fatigued, but his lower half was not. Even after such a harsh climax, he was still achingly rock hard.

 

Taekwoon sniffed as he held back a sob. The prickles against his skin had died down, leaving him feeling just hot and sweaty. He could feel himself coming back to his senses as he opened his eyes to find his faithful guard wiping the mess they made off his strong and scar covered hand. The prince blushed as the realization was dawning upon him. What had they done?

 

Another sniffle brought Wonshik’s attention back to his current duty. The dark haired man noticed his prince was still in pain. “I will take care of you, your highness,” he whispered in an attempt to calm Taekwoon’s nerves. The latter bit his lips as Wonshik ran his thumbs on both sides of his hip – creating soothing imaginary circles.

 

The prince sighed, contently. His eyes widened then when the other planted a soft kiss to the inside of his right thigh. Taekwoon gasped, and flushed like a cherry blossom tree in spring.

 

He couldn’t find it in himself to stop the man as Wonshik placed another kiss to the sensitive skin beside his arousal. His still erected member twitched as it was smothered with a warm gust of breath – exciting the prince more.

 

The latter’s eyelids fluttered close when his guard mouthed at the tip before taking him in. His toes curled at the heated sensation and a moan was ripped from his lungs as he arched off the bed.

 

Wonshik swallowed the man, enthusiastically. The taste on his tongue was foreign – an odd form of tang, but he didn’t dislike it. He worked his mouth up and down, slowly getting used to it all. His mouth watered as Taekwoon’s length grew thicker at an eager state. Wonshik swallowed around the responsive organ, feeling the prince tremble beneath him at the action.

 

“Wonshik!” Taekwoon cried out, influencing said man’s own arousal that was confined in his tight briefs and slacks. He ignored his own pain for his leader’s pleasure – swallowing around the cock in his mouth once again, earning another moan with his name. “Wonshik…”

 

_My name_ , the guard thought, almost possessively. The prince writhed under _his_ touch, and Wonshik let the hot thick length slip out of his mouth before the man could come. Taekwoon whimpered, and reveled in the small kisses Wonshik began to plant over his chest.

 

The raven haired man’s lips travelled up, taking in the smell and feel of Taekwoon’s vanilla scented skin. His hand moved downwards, however – reaching for the zipper of his pants. He unfastened the bastardly material, giving his desperate cock release.

 

The prince sobbed at the loss of Wonshik’s touches. His body jerked as he bucked up in a needy attempt at friction. Both gasped as the blonde thrusted into Wonshik’s hips, revealing a new idea for them to get off. The guard bit back a groan as he licked the sweat off the other’s arched and bare neck.

 

He thrusted into Taekwoon’s hips, giving the man what he wanted – all the while earning more delicious short-breathed moans. He allowed himself an eyeful of the prince’s expressions as the latter was inching closer to his second climax. The man couldn’t be any more perfect - it was almost as if his body was made for this.

 

“Beautiful,” Wonshik exhaled. He figured Taekwoon wouldn’t have heard through his hazy state, but the man did. The blonde opened his eyes then, meeting Wonshik’s enthralled look. The guard gulped as the prince eyed him with wonder before bringing his left hand up to cup his cheek. Like the situation, it all happened too quickly – and Taekwoon’s lips were meeting Wonshik’s.

 

Whether it was real and not just his wildly vivid imagination, the latter couldn’t decipher – not when the prince was guiding their inexperienced kiss so softly. The slow and curious kiss did not last long though when Taekwoon ended it, just to dive right back in with his tongue.

 

Wonshik opened up for him instantly – their plush muscles gliding over each other for the first time. The guard drank in the taste of his prince’s hot, wet cavern – a hint of stale champagne aftertaste barely there. He groaned, and bucked into the other’s heavy member.

 

He earned a moan in response, to which he swallowed down. Taekwoon wrapped his legs around his waist, and he increased his speed, fucking into the blonde fast and rough.

 

A whimper got stuck in the prince’s throat as he felt a familiar heat curling up deep within the pit of his stomach, urging him on with each of Wonshik’s movements. The will to breathe only got more difficult.

 

Taekwoon clung onto the other’s biceps, nails biting into the still clothed limbs. They only sunk deeper as he felt his second orgasm hitting him harder than the first – not failing to blind him with a sea of blue and powerful euphoria.

 

At the sight of his prince’s blissful presence, Wonshik brought his hand between them, milking the rest of Taekwoon’s pleased cock, before paying attention to his own. He grasped himself none too gently as he pumped his throbbing length. It didn’t take long for his orgasm to hit him, ropes of white meeting the already there mess covering Taekwoon’s abdomen.

 

The guard collapsed onto the other, trying to catch his breath as he buried his face into the prince’s neck. The latter shivered as he finally began to get a grip on reality.

 

They laid there, in silence – both gathering their senses all at once. It was terrifying, confusing, and exhilarating; realizing what they had done – what neither found themselves regretting or hating. Taekwoon’s warm palm met Wonshik’s tanned cheek, letting their eyes find each other in shy interest.

 

Words didn’t seem to be needed at that point. Both found a better use for their lips, pressed against one another’s, unhurried and careful.

 

That night was just the beginning for their fated affair.

 

*

 

The clock on the wall ticked, the only noise going on in a room of two. The prince remained in his cushioned chair, busying himself with the paper work that rested upon his desk. His faithful guard stood tall, stoic beside him in his usual position. Nothing appeared to be different.

 

Another mid-July day goes by, a week after that fateful night. Neither had spoken a word of it. Somehow, a conversation didn’t seem needed.

 

During lunch, the prince made his way over to his private library. It was as quiet as it could be. He entered the room full of book shelves with nearly any book you could find. It wasn’t a big space – maybe just a quarter of what the palace’s main library looks like. This one however, was just for the prince.

 

Taekwoon walked down his favorite book aisle, taking a book out of the History section. He skimmed through the pages, his guard just behind him. Wonshik eyed the man, and wondered when his patience had grown so thin – or when he began hating the silence.

 

His steps creaked as he walked closer to the other; the latter becoming stiff as Wonshik took the book from his hand gently, letting the hard covered material fall to the old wooden floor. The prince inhaled, letting his guard’s hands guide him. Wonshik turned his body around so that they were facing each other. Taekwoon’s back met the dusty shelf and they locked eyes.

 

Wonshik pressed his forehead to the other’s, softly taking in the man’s sweet vanilla scent. How could a man smell so good? Then, Wonshik remembered - Taekwoon was no ordinary man. He was a prince, born and brought up from royalty. From the beginning, this man was someone of a higher status – so high for Wonshik that even dreaming of reaching that height was a sin. And yet, here he was, still living with the recollection of knowing this man’s touch. Kiss…

 

Taekwoon’s eyelids fluttered shut when their lips met. He exhaled at the smell of musk – a man. It excited him when Wonshik’s calloused hands rested themselves on his hips, the warmth from them strong against his thin tucked in dress shirt. He didn’t hesitate to bring his own hands up to wrap around the other’s neck. This deepened their kiss – Taekwoon’s plush tongue dancing around Wonshik’s dominant one.

 

They disconnected with an enticing sound, only for the guard to press his lips to the skin of his leader’s jaw. The latter let his head fall back, baring his vulnerable neck for more exploration. Wonshik groaned into his jugular, sending a shiver to slither down his spine.

 

Their waists came into contact then, earning a gasp from Taekwoon. His nails bit into the other’s clothed shoulder, and both suddenly wished they had less clothes between them.

 

Wonshik breathed his prince in, slick lips meshing against the patch of skin underneath the man’s ear. He reveled in the little reactions he was receiving, but then came to his senses. He prepared himself to back away, Taekwoon’s grip on him loosening.

 

The blonde looked at him with lust behind those dark brown orbs, and Wonshik wondered for a moment how far he could push his luck. “Lunch is over,” he whispered into Taekwoon’s lips, and walked away.

 

He hid his smirk at the sound of a faint whimper as he exited the library, giving his prince some time to recollect himself. Wonshik just knew he was going to pay for this.

 

*

 

Their relationship remained like that for the next couple of months – an unspoken game of teases. Wonshik had started it, but he never knew it’d get this far. The prince was by no means innocent in the case – he knew what he was doing by bending down a little unnecessary after "accidentally" dropping something on the floor. It fueled Wonshik’s desires and fantasies.

 

Only the heavens knew how much he wanted to keep Taekwoon bent – preferably over the man’s nice mahogany working desk, something that was passed down generation after generation amongst the royal family.

 

Wonshik had to kick himself internally one too many times. He was playing with fire – his bare hands itching for the burning heat. He felt tepid in his clothes despite it nearing to be the end of September.

 

He stood beside his highness, the latter sitting down around a small table with his mother and eldest sister. They were having a noon picnic on the palace’s patio, enjoying finger food as they all watched the princess’s only son play with a grown golden retriever.

 

The woman chuckled charmingly at the scene. Taekwoon followed along, smiling as his nephew laughed boyishly.

 

“I’m glad you could find the time to join us,” the queen said.

 

The prince hummed and sipped on his tea. “I wanted to bask in the tame weather before it got too cold.”

 

“Yes, a good time for a wedding.”

 

Taekwoon grinned, half-heartedly. “How could I dare to marry when my two older sisters are still unwed?”

 

“Right, that’s going to be another challenge,” his sister commented. “Hyojin is more interested in writing than her love life, and Soyoung just has no manners.”

 

“Yes, but they don’t have the responsibility of taking care of a kingdom,” the queen reminded both of her children.

 

The princess sighed as Taekwoon remained silent. “That may be true, but they have expectations hanging over their head as well. Our citizens are expecting great things from them. Besides, weren’t you the one who said that being in this family was a responsibility itself?”

 

The queen flinched. “You-!”

 

The sound of Taekwoon’s chair sliding back against the floor could then be heard, interrupting whatever argument was about to begin. “I understand what you wish for my future, mother, but as I said before, I am not ready. Thank you for sticking up for me, sister, but I can very well speak for myself. I apologize, but I have to cut our lunch short, I still have some paperwork I must attend to.”

 

The prince gave no time for his mother and sister to respond as he left the scene with quiet steps, leaving the women speechless.

 

*

 

That night, Wonshik rested in his living quarters, lying on his lumpy bed as he remembered the queen’s words.

 

At some point, Taekwoon would have to marry.

 

Wonshik swallowed down the knot that began to from in his throat. His thoughts battled with themselves. Somewhere between those swarming memories lied the prince’s touch, the prince’s silence, the prince’s lips, the prince’s smile, the prince’s entire being.

 

The dark haired man loathed himself. He knew if everything that happened was made public, the consequences would be severe. He hated that that horrifying thought didn’t change how he felt about Taekwoon – what he wanted to do to the man - to appreciate him.

 

Wonshik had already given the prince his life, but it still didn’t seem to be enough. He wanted to give Taekwoon his worship, his body, his soul, his…love.

 

He was fucked, Wonshik then realized.

 

A polite knock brought him stumbling back to reality. He grabbed the dark blue robe to his left, and draped it over his sleeping wear, a simple white t-shirt and grey cotton pants. The man slipped on his slippers and tied the ribbon of his robe before opening the door, revealing a uniformed maid.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but prince Taekwoon has requested he see you in his bedroom,” she said softly, out of respect for the rest of the resting staff down the hall.

 

Wonshik nodded, his white-knuckled grip on the door knob going unnoticed.

 

*

 

The halls of the palace were empty and silent – it held an eerie feeling. Wonshik made quick steps up the stairs and hurried to the prince’s large door. He caught his breath for a moment before knocking on it. Almost immediately, he was allowed entry.

 

“Come in,” he heard Taekwoon through the muffled walls, and obeyed.

 

The guard eyed over the familiar luxurious room, finding his leader standing in front of a dressing mirror. Wonshik carefully placed the oil hand-light he brought on a nearby table, and turned it off – the chandelier above his head was enough for him to see in detail.

 

His dark orbs drifted back over to the prince. He appeared to be getting ready for bed. Wonshik could feel his heart racing as he walked closer to the man. From a shorter distance, he noticed Taekwoon’s fingers tremoring at the last button of his silk pajamas.

 

The prince kept his head down as attempted to fasten it, growing irritated at how his hands were becoming useless. He inhaled sharply when he felt the front of Wonshik’s chest meet his back.

 

Wonshik’s hands were on his the next second. The blonde let the other gently push them away, replacing them with his own. Easily, the raven haired man fastened the white button. Taekwoon didn’t want to admit that he felt cold when Wonshik then backed away.

 

“You called for me, your highness?” Wonshik mentioned. It came out a little formal.

 

The other seemed to have noticed this and awkwardly patted down a few wrinkles at the hem of his powder blue long-sleeved sleeping top. “Yes,” he replied, softly. “I wanted to apologize for the scene I made earlier this evening. It wasn’t something you had to witness.”

 

“Why would your highness apologize? I am just a mere guard. Besides, it isn’t the first time I have witnessed your family affairs.”

 

The second those words left Wonshik's mouth, he regretted it - just as much as when he looked up to meet the prince’s tense stoic face in the mirror. Wonshik hated their expressions – how he was obviously displaying his feelings, while the other wasn’t.

 

“My mother’s words bothered you,” Taekwoon stated, hitting a bullseye. The royal family was annoyingly good at that. He faced Wonshik then, shortening their distance.

 

“Is there anything else you’d like to discuss, your highness?” Wonshik changed the subject.

 

Their eyes remained in a stubborn stare – it felt like a contest. Taekwoon was the first to look away, leaving Wonshik with a guilty feeling.

 

“Yes, actually, I was curious as to what happened to the waiter. You said you were going to deal with it. Did you find out what happened?”

 

Wonshik nodded. “I did. After the party, I tracked and found him stationed at some bar downtown. I got him to admit that he had drugged the drinks, however; he said that his target was not you, but the aristocrat you took the time to humor.”

 

“You mean that sleazy nobleman, Hugh? He wanted to drug him?”

 

“No, I believe the man intended to drug his daughters, and a few other nobles. However, after he failed and you drank one of the glasses, he grew afraid, and left the party.”

 

“What…exactly were his intentions?”

 

Wonshik was silent for a moment. “He was working for an organization dealing with human trafficking, hence the effects of the pills,” he replied, and Taekwoon visibly shivered. Without thinking, Wonshik rested his hand on the other’s shoulder, attempting to soothe him.

 

“After he confessed, I turned him over to the police, anonymously. They are now investigating a few different crime organizations. Don’t worry, your highness – I will never allow anyone to harm you ever again. I hope you can forgive me for not protecting you that night.”

 

Taekwoon exhaled. “What happened that night was not your fault, Wonshik. It was that man’s, and now he is suffering because of it, thanks to you. You have never failed to protect me, then or now.”

 

A knot swelled in the back of the dark haired man’s throat, taking the prince’s words to heart. “I…am glad to hear that.”

 

Taekwoon gave him a tight lipped smile before moving out of his grip and walking past him. The blonde peeled back the covers of his bed, but didn’t lie down just yet.

 

“Thank you for making time to see me despite the late hours. You must be tired. You can return to your living quarters now.”

 

Wonshik blinked. “Ah, right. Then, rest well,” he replied, and made a beeline for the door. He opened it, but before he could leave, was called out. The prince’s light steps were soon by his side. They eyed each other, curiously, before Taekwoon made the first move, and pressed his soft lips against Wonshik’s chapped one’s for a quick kiss.

 

“Goodnight, Wonshik,” Taekwoon whispered, before shutting the door on the man’s face. So, there stood the latter in shock, as he was met with the lonely corridor – this time in the dark.

 

He was so fucked, Wonshik realized once again.

 

*

 

“So, little brother,” Soyoung chirped, already too cheerful this early October morning, “are you planning on attending nobleman Henry’s Fall Bash this weekend?”

 

“I heard he was planning on inviting the prince of Norway and France,” Hyojin, Taekwoon’s second older sister, added.

 

“Such important guests, I suppose he is striving to host the best ball of the year,” the eldest princess commented, after elegantly finishing off her breakfast plate.

 

The prince paid no mind as he stuffed his face in a feign attempt to avoid conversation. Soyoung, of course, wouldn’t take the hint.

 

“Yes, I also heard from a good friend that Jung Eunji was attending,” she said. “You fancied her the last time you two met, right Taekwoon? Even though you had rudely left the party after giving her a last dance.”

 

“Rudely left after a dance?” The queen intervened at the head of the dining table, her eyes narrowed at her son. “How could you do such an ungentlemanly thing? You must apologize to her at once, I won’t tolerate people talking behind my back about how I didn’t raise my children correctly.”

 

The prince held back the want to laugh when the queen mentioned "raising" him – as if she didn’t leave him with a nanny most of his young and innocent life. He swallowed down the eggs that grew sour in his mouth, hoping it’d reach his stomach before bile rose in his throat. His utensils scraped against the breakfast china a little too roughly when he placed them down, earning a few cringed expressions from the others.

 

Silently, Taekwoon wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up from his chair. “Thank you for the meal. Now if you excuse me, I have important matters to attend to.”

 

He decided to ignore his mother muttering "what’s more important than family," under her breath as he walked out the room. He instinctively sighed after the double doors shut behind him. Taekwoon smirked. “Eavesdropping?” he asked to a familiar figure.

 

His loyal guard returned the question with a faint smirk of his own. “Merely fulfilling my duties to stay by your side – I didn’t want to intrude on you spending time with the queen and Princesses.”

 

Taekwoon snorted, not buying the excuse – but shrugged it off anyway as they both headed towards his office.

 

*

 

“You must have heard Soyoung telling everyone about the party nobleman Henry has invited me to. I don’t think I can get out of this one,” Taekwoon sighed.

 

Wonshik nodded, silently. He had heard everything, as well as the mention of Jung Yunho’s daughter.

 

“It is said in town that this ball is going to be the best yet,” he commented, thoughtfuly.

 

The prince hummed, signing off a few letters that lied waiting on his desk. “Seeing as the news has already spread all over, then I suppose I must be on my best behavior that night. There might be a chance it’d be fun, perhaps.”

 

Wonshik lips quirked slightly at the prince’s expression. He had never been fond of social gatherings, Wonshik found them a drag too, but never failed to attend every single one Taekwoon was invited to (or forced to attend by his family). The guard’s grin faltered a bit, however. Maybe, it will be fun, he thought with a bitter hope.

 

When the fall event did come around, the prince was unsurprisingly welcomed wholeheartedly. As soon as he walked through the door his family was seated beside the host at a long and wide dining table. “Come – come sit next to me,” Henry urged.

 

Taekwoon obliged, putting on his usual polite and defined front – kind of like a mask, as Wonshik saw it. It was an expression he’d always use around guests or business partners alike. He was hiding his true feelings – they didn’t know him like Wonshik did.

 

The guard cursed himself internally. He’d surely be hung if anyone heard him speak the way he thinks. He gazed off to the dance floor where the prince was accompanying Jung Eunji – his eyes glistening forlornly as he watched their happy interactions.

 

Wonshik sighed as he averted his eyes to the various tables of dessert and alcoholic beverages. He shouldn’t – he knows this too well, but tonight, he was feeling a little rebellious. So, he took a glass of champagne, the most expensive choice – and laughed dryly to himself as this was a rich taste not even his fallen comrades from war could imagine bubbling on their parched tongue.

 

Before Wonshik knew it, the glass was empty, and he felt himself craving more. This time it wasn’t for the giddy feeling champagne gave you after a few sips, but for the burning feeling every time Taekwoon and him touched – their skin forcibly coming into contact in a desperate desire to get off on each other.

 

He wanted them alone, feeding off one another’s needy and fast paced sounds. The thought of feeling the prince’s body shiver under the pads of his calloused fingers brought a sense of possessiveness as he glanced back over to the dance floor.

 

He shook his head forcibly before placing the empty glass he grasped tightly back onto the table, and exited the ball room, seeking comfort in the little stars peeking here and there in the night sky, past the clouds that smeared themselves all over like art on a canvas. They beamed down on Wonshik as he basked in the chilly late night air, leaning on the sturdy rails of the manor balcony.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed with a sharp laugh following soon after as he ran a rough hand through his raven locks. How did it become like this?

 

The prince wasn’t anyone’s, but God knew how much Wonshik wanted to make the man his. “Throw away this useless feeling,” he told himself. “Remember that you’re playing with fire.” _And if you keep this up, you’re going to get burned._

 

Another long sigh was heaved. Jung Taekwoon might just be the end of Kim Wonshik.

 

That night, after the royal family finished off the time spent at the ball, Taekwoon had pulled Wonshik aside as his family members scurried off to their rooms - leaving the prince and his loyal guard to keep each other company in the garden.

 

How could a man look so divine under the moonlight? Wonshik wondered as the other eyed him with sharp narrowed eyes.

 

“You’re drunk,” Taekwoon pointed out.

 

Wonshik cleared his throat. “I am not intoxicated, your highness, but I am guilty of having a glass of alcohol back at the party.”

 

For a brief moment, a sudden feeling of dread swam over Wonshik’s chest. _You’re pushing your luck_ , he reminded himself, as Taekwoon’s facial features softened.

 

“I’m not angry if that’s what you’re thinking,” he commented, as if he was reading Wonshik’s mind. “Is there something wrong?” he asked, walking closer to the other.

 

The raven haired man felt even guiltier at the worried expression he was receiving. Admittedly, with shame, it also made him feel a little prideful – that the prince was showing such an emotion for him.

 

“Tell me, Wonshik,” Taekwoon’s voice grew softer as his right hand found Wonshik’s cold cheek. “What is bothering you?”

 

_That you can’t be mine_ , the guard wished to say.

 

“What the queen said…about Jung Eunji…” Wonshik tried to find the right words to utter, but just the mere thought to phrase it left him feeling choked. Taekwoon’s brows pinched as he began to catch onto what the other was attempting to say. “…I understand if you fancy her, and if you wish to end this –“

 

Taekwoon shushed the babbling man, before chuckling softly. “Is that what has been on your mind?”

 

Wonshik nodded, dumbly. The prince smiled, his eyes crinkling in the most adorable way – dark orbs twinkling along with the stars above them.

 

“I’ve only met Miss Jung twice, and she has been a joy to be around. We both share similar views on certain subjects, and shared our friendly opinions. She…has confessed her interest towards me…” Taekwoon couldn’t stop his smile growing as Wonshik’s eyes darkened. “…and I’ve rejected her.”

 

The guard showed his shock then. “…Why?”

 

“Because, I’m already involved with another,” the blonde whispered, eyes darting from Wonshik’s orbs to his lips, then back up again.

 

Wonshik exhaled, shakily. “Who?” he asked, despite knowing the answer.

 

Taekwoon indulged, anyway – bringing his arms up to wrap around Wonshik’s neck – a familiar placement. “Should I show you?” He appeared amused at the way the other’s once dark orbs lit up with a faint curiosity.

 

Before Wonshik could respond, Taekwoon was pushing him gently until his back hit the palace’s gray brick wall. The raven haired man was rendered speechless as the prince connected their lips for a sweet, but savored kiss. Wonshik’s eyelids fluttered close as their wet muscles collided, deepening their connection. Like this, both could express their desire for each other.

 

The guard groaned into the kiss as he let the prince take control. The latter rolled his tongue with grace, reveling silently in the throaty sounds he was receiving. Abruptly, he ended the kiss. Wonshik chased the man’s lips with his own, and held back a whimper when the prince pushed him back against the wall. He internally cursed the smirk Taekwoon wore for a brief moment.

 

“Let me take care of you,” the blonde whispered – leaving Wonshik breathless as his shaking heart had stopped thumping for a split second.

 

*

 

The raven haired man had been right before. Jung Taekwoon was definitely going to be the end of him.

 

The image before Wonshik was like a dream – his own personal fantasy. Nothing seemed real – not the prince on his knees or the slender hands fingering the guard’s pants belt. Wonshik could only watch in astonishment as Taekwoon unbuckled the confining leather, his seemingly fragile fingers finding the zipper of Wonshik’s navy slacks.

 

The latter held his breath, and the urge not to buck into the other’s palm when Taekwoon slid down the clothing before peeling back the undergarment that was hiding a pulsating and needy cock. The chill air hit it and Wonshik gasped.

 

He felt soothing hands on his bare thighs, attempting to comfort him. He didn’t mind the temperature as in the next moment, the prince began to mouth at his thick member. Wonshik sharply inhaled as Taekwoon wrapped his tongue around the head, moaning at the taste before taking the length into his hollow mouth. His velvety heat sent a shiver running up and down Wonshik’s body.

 

The latter groaned as his breathing picked up. “Oh, _oh_ God.”

 

At that, Taekwoon swallowed around him, earning a rough calloused hand to comb through his blonde locks. He moaned as Wonshik’s fingers tightened around the soft strands.

 

“You’re so pretty,” Wonshik found himself uttering through his hazy mind as Taekwoon bobbed his head up and down repeatedly. The latter blushed a nice shade of rose bud red as his plush muscle found the tip of the now leaking member. He enjoyed the bitter tang that drizzled down his throat as he took the length into his mouth again, the throbbing cock heavy on his sensitive tongue.

 

Wonshik’s body jerked at the action, and he felt his climax beginning to build up. “You’re so pretty like this,” he groaned. Taekwoon’s flush deepened as he moaned. Wonshik found the response to be interesting, and stored the information away for later use.

 

Another bob of the blonde’s head, and the guard couldn’t hold back anymore. His abs clenched as he curled over, a familiar burning sensation tickling its way up. One last husky groan and before he knew it, Wonshik was coming down Taekwoon’s raw throat in a devastating wave of pleasure. Too caught up in the pleasuring ecstasy, the guard hadn’t noticed until after he came down from his high.

 

He gasped as he knelt before the prince after stuffing himself back into his slacks. “Y-Your highness, I am so sorry, I hadn’t noticed…”

 

The blonde didn’t seem affected by it as he licked his plump bottom lip, lapping at a drop of white semen that had spilt out the corner of his mouth. Wonshik gulped, feeling his flaccid cock twitch with excitement.

 

Suddenly, Taekwoon was cupping his cheeks with soft warm palms and connecting their mouths for a savory kiss. Wonshik couldn’t help but moan when tasting himself on the other’s tongue.

 

“I told you I’d take care of you,” was what Taekwoon whispered against Wonshik’s lips after their kiss ended.

 

The guard’s heart fluttered as he knew now that the prince felt something – the same feelings they felt for each other, sincerely.

 

*

 

Shortly after that night, their relationship changed. There was a certain feeling in the air. The tension they felt for each other months ago was tame, and replaced by what Wonshik could only explain as longing. Even though he was always by Taekwoon’s side, oddly enough, he still felt lonely.

 

He wanted the man’s touch, but not just in a lustful way. He wanted a precious moment, wrapped in one another’s arms - forgetting who they were and what they do. Wonshik wanted Taekwoon to be his, and in a heartbeat, Wonshik would be Taekwoon’s. The guard wanted care, support, and dare he express…love.

 

He pitied himself, craving for such things from a powerful man like a timid woman. But he wasn’t a woman – no, he was a man, and he had needs. At this point, he wasn’t afraid of admitting it to Taekwoon.

 

So, one fateful night, he took the opportunity to do just that.

 

After a long day, Wonshik found himself in the company of the prince in a well-known bedroom. The guard eyed over the prince’s bed, remembering the night that brought them together. The very same that led them to this moment.

 

Their dark orbs locked then as Wonshik’s raked over Taekwoon, who was lying back against the bed’s headboard. The blonde patted the spot beside him, inviting the other over – and Wonshik could only imagine what kind of riot this scene would cause if it was witnessed by outsiders. A small part of him would react the same if he was not the one in this position.

 

The raven haired man finally sat down after a long reluctant while, letting the memory foam dip under his weight. The other appeared happy as he grinned and cuddled closer to Wonshik. The latter mirrored the expression, his heart fluttering at the action. Its tepid beating began to race hot when their lips expectedly met.

 

The kiss was sweet, like ripe grapes fresh off the vine. Taekwoon’s lips were softer than usual, petal pink and as addictive as an expensive box of chocolates. Wonshik couldn’t get enough as his tongue dove into Taekwoon’s willing mouth. His sleeping member began to wake with an aching itch when he remembered the prince swallowing him whole the night before.

 

Taekwoon whined as Wonshik nipped at those delectable lips before planting kisses down his jawline. The guard layered the porcelain skin with attentive touches, wishing he could leave a bruise or some mark to claim it his. His wet muscle met the dip of Taekwoon’s collarbone, and the latter gasped before pushing the other away. “Lock the door,” he said, breathing slightly labored.

 

Wonshik didn’t need to be told twice.

 

*

 

The room was dark, only the dim lamp on the nightstand providing it light. The source seemed unnecessary at the moment anyhow – they used their hands to guide way - warm touches finding their place. One piece of clothing lied on the pinewood floor next to the edge of the bed, another splayed out beside it.

 

Shared fast paced breathing filled the silence along with the sticky sounds of steady kisses. The prince arched a bit off the memory foam he lied upon as his guard simultaneously mouthed at his neck while stretching his twitching hole with a curious finger. Taekwoon blushed a violent red as he caught sight of the scented oils resting beside him out of the corner of his eye.

 

Unconsciously, he clenched around the slicked finger inside him, and shivered as Wonshik whispered hotly into his burning ear. “Relax, your highness.”

 

Taekwoon did and allowed his head to fall onto the pillow behind him. After he got used to it, another finger was added, then another. The pain was barely there thanks to Wonshik’s slow and attentive care. It was almost too caring, Taekwoon thought. He wasn’t some fragile object.

 

“That’s enough,” the prince stated, hooking his feet around Wonshik’s back to pull him closer. The raven haired man’s breath hitched but he complied, gently easing his slender fingers out of Taekwoon’s heat. He removed the last of his clothing, a white dress shirt, letting the loose material fall to the floor with the rest. Taekwoon held back a whine as he eyed the new patches of sun-kissed skin – covered in certain places with soft tissue scars, old and new.

 

The prince noticed Wonshik’s embarrassed expression, as if he disliked showing this side of him to Taekwoon. The latter immediately began to erase that thought as he splayed his palms over the courageous marks, his lips following after to show his appreciation. A hint of a blush reached Wonshik’s cheeks, and the blonde couldn’t help but caress one. Taekwoon smiled before bringing their lips together. They stayed connected as his head met the pillows once again. “Take me,” he said in between shallow breaths.

 

The other exhaled shakily as he placed one last kiss to Taekwoon’s precious lips before guiding the man onto his front. Taekwoon made himself comfortable by lifting his hips and spreading his legs wide. From behind him, Wonshik groaned almost inaudibly, and he grinned.

 

Shy kisses met the knots of his spine and he gasped as the other whispered softly. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Taekwoon bit at his lower lip as the other continued. “I adore you,” Wonshik stated, his mouth not missing an inch of skin. “I want you.”

 

The prince muffled a moan into the pillow before reaching behind himself and carding his fingers into Wonshik’s raven locks before giving him one last desperate kiss. “You have me.”

 

_Not yet_ , Wonshik thought as he centered his leaking cock with Taekwoon’s hungry hole. He basked in the whines that rang lively in his ears as he pushed himself into that fucking ridiculously hot tightness. He entered slowly, already feeling his mind crowd in swirls of pleasure. When he bottomed out, both men found themselves needing to take a moment to breathe, and grow accustomed to the new sensations.

 

Wonshik nipped lightly at Taekwoon’s shoulders, waiting for the man’s approval to continue. The latter shuddered, drowning in the feeling of being full. _God_ , was it an amazing feeling.

 

“Move,” the guard heard Taekwoon breathe out. Tenderly, he did, hissing at the drag of his cock sliding out, before pushing back in. The prince gasped, thoroughly intrigued, as he met the next thrust. Wonshik groaned at the encouraging action. He was ecstatic the other was enjoying this.

 

They began meeting each other’s thrusts then, reveling in their sweaty skin slapping against skin. The sounds made everything so real – just right for both to easily slip into a gratification driven haze. A moan ripped from Taekwoon’s throat as Wonshik suddenly hit a bundle of nerves - burning and throbbing inside of him. His body seemed to move on its own, arching and shaking every time that same spot was touched. How had he not known such a thing existed inside him?

 

Wonshik sunk his teeth into the other’s neck as he held back a noise. He hadn’t meant for this to become so animalistic. Neither did he expect for the prince to move his hips so effortlessly, bringing him closer and closer to a need that he wasn’t ready to be fulfilled yet. He wanted more.

 

Taekwoon moaned, hoping the palace walls were thick enough to mask it, as the other placed a calloused palm over his chest to sit him up. He gasped as he felt himself sink; the drag of Wonshik’s thick cock filling him deeper. “Fuck!” he cursed as his stretched opening grew used to the feeling. Wonshik growled huskily in his ear, nipping at the sensitive lobe. Taekwoon gripped the other’s hair, harder than he did before – feeling like he needed to hold onto something as Wonshik began bucking into him. The new angle had him reaching the highest notes. He just knew his voice would be gone tomorrow.

 

Wonshik would probably take pride in it, ruining the blonde from the inside out. He didn’t feel sorry. How could he, when the prince was so beautiful singing on his cock?

 

And he continued to do so, until the raven haired man brought him to his climax, fucking him in _a_ _ll_ the right places, leaving his aching member untouched and angry. He was so, _so_ gorgeous as his cum spilled across the silk sheets in spurts. Wonshik groaned, feeling his own release building up like the flames of a bonfire in winter.

 

He licked at one of the many bruises on Taekwoon’s skin he unintentionally made in the moment – labeling it as a mark of claim – what was his. _Mine_ , he thought with a groan, before letting the other know. “I love you, Taekwoon.”

 

The latter shook and panted as his sensitivities were still being perused. “Come in me,” he said. Wonshik muffled a groan as he kissed Taekwoon then, obeying his highness’ demand – burying himself in the man’s ass as he milked his sated cock.

 

They ended their night of passion the way they started it, in each other’s arms. But not, of course, before the prince could have the last words. “I love you too, Wonshik.”

 

*

 

10 Years Later

 

Wonshik eyed the front page of the town’s weekly newspaper. ‘BAN ON GAY MARRIAGE LIFTED AFTER NEW KING REIGNS,’ was there in big bold letters. Wonshik swallowed down the knot that began forming in the pit of his throat. The news was debatable - some were outraged, while others accepted it and respected their leader’s choice, while a majority was living in bliss.

 

The raven haired man sighed as he dropped the article on his dresser. He straightened his uniform before exiting his bedroom, and heading for the palace garden.

 

A grin played upon his lips at the sight of Taekwoon standing in the midst of an abundance of flowers. Age did him justice, Wonshik couldn’t help think as he admired the man’s everlasting beauty.

 

Taekwoon’s eyes lit up as he noticed Wonshik. The latter’s grin widened. “You called for me, your highness?”

 

The other appeared nervous as he nodded.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Wonshik asked, concerned.

 

“No,” Taekwoon replied. “I just have something to ask of you.”

 

“What can I help you with, your highness?”

 

The blonde cleared his throat as Wonshik raised a brow. “There’s just something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” he started. “I’ve been trying to find the right time to do so. As you know, there is a lot going on right now regarding the new law I’ve established…”

 

“Indeed, it’s front page of almost every magazine and newspaper released this week.”

 

“Right, there have been many opinions shared upon the matter. However, I do not regret it. Instead I…”

 

“Taekwoon?” Wonshik eyed the other with worry. Suddenly, the blonde faced him, and knelt down before him. The guard gasped in shock. “Your highness!”

 

“Wonshik, I know who we are and the positions we were born in, but every time I try to wonder what life without you would be like, my heart aches and my eyes swell with tears. I know we’ve talked about this, and how you think it’s unnecessary, but…I want this. I don’t care about the consequences; I do not fear the future. I only fear not spending it with you. So, please, will you marry me?”

 

The raven haired man blinked, feeling tears begin to form at the corners of his brown orbs. His knees gave out then, hitting the ground a little too hard. He was numb from head to toe, so he felt nothing. Nothing, but the soft pale skin of the other’s cheek as he caressed it, lovingly. “You say you have thought this over - that you do not fear the consequences…” he choked out. “So, how could I dare refuse you giving me your future?”

 

Taekwoon smiled, letting Wonshik wipe away some of his own tears before he pulled the man into a bruising kiss – grasping onto one another in a tight, unbreakable embrace.

 

Finally, he could spend the rest of his days on Earth in bliss, holding onto Wonshik, his partner, his best friend, his loyal guard – the love of his life – forever, without regret.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, this is crossposted with aff:
> 
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1296486/
> 
> Last edited: 6/8/18


End file.
